Chōmei
, |species=Kabutomushi |deceased state=Alive |classification=Tailed Beast~Iburi Ray |affiliations=Uzushiogakure |shippuden=No |jutsu=Bug Bite, Chakra Transfer Technique, Tailed Beast Ball }} , more commonly known as the , is a tailed beast. Background Chōmei first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 Personality Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky persona — which it seemingly shares with its jinchūriki as shown when it introduced itself to Naruto, referring to itself as which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as happy number. Appearance Chōmei resembles a blue, armoured kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, however the last segment on each leg is not covered and therefore green. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Chōmei was just in its larval stage of development but still had its tails. Abilities As Chōmei is a tailed beast, it possesses massive amounts of chakra and is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball. It also has the ability to fly. Chōmei also uses a variety of bug-like techniques such as Bug Bite. Like the other tailed beasts, Chōmei is able to transfer its chakra to others. Trivia * literally means 'Principal Brightness' or 'Principal Vidya'. * The is among the largest of beetles found in the world. They are also among the strongest animals on the planet in relation to their own size. Its penchant for fighting other males of the species has made them a popular gambling subject in Asia. Beetles are characterised by a hard exoskeleton and fore-wings, which creates a flexible armoured defence. The fore-wings are not used for flight, but tend to cover the hind part of the body and protect the second pair of wings that are used for that purpose. It is also frequently depicted in popular media as a common cartoon character for various uses. References Category:Tailed beasts